


A fever you can't sweat out.

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Spanish Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless and indulgent Sergio worship written in about ten minutes. Drabble. Inspired by Sergio's beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fever you can't sweat out.

Sergio's hair felt the same every time, no matter the cut or the color. And even though he loved when it was straight and clean, Fernando loved even more when it was sweaty and sticking to his cheeks, to the side of his mouth that was extended in a smile blissful from winning. He loved when it was tousled early in the morning and whispering hints of curls, of what he looked like when he was a boy. He loved to press his face into the strands of it and just breathe him in because the smell of it told a story. It smelled of grass, of an Andalucían sun that he couldn't wash out, of expensive shampoo, of the spices of his mother's cooking, of the scent of sweat that was seeped into his pillows from long nights of ravenous sex.

When Sergio looked at him, he could see Sevilla so clearly in his eyes, could see the Holy Week processions, could hear the tender, passionate guitars and wailing voices of Sergio's gypsies, could smell the sharp scent of blood from the bullfights. Sergio carried it all with him, he kept home guarded close to his heart, carried it on his skin like a tattoo. Fernando could only offer his reverence for it, could only feel humble around Sergio sometimes. He could only press in a little closer and breathe him in a little deeper and hold on a little tighter and hope that Sergio will keep him, too.


End file.
